


a fortune (of love)

by thisissirius



Series: a fortune in hand [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Engagement, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: "You're a good man, Evan.""Shut up," Buck laughs, but he leans in to kiss Eddie."You'd do anything for that kid," Eddie says, sounding awed, but it's not like he's just discovered it.Buck grins. "He's a part of you."
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: a fortune in hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739947
Comments: 16
Kudos: 453





	a fortune (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> for eli, who has, quite possibly, been waiting so long she's planned my death
> 
> IT'S HERE

The hotel is gorgeous.

Eddie’s spent time online looking up pictures but it’s different in person. Buck’s vetted everything of course, and Eddie trusts his judgement. The lobby is packed with people who, like them, have just arrived. Eddie shoves the rental car keys into his pocket and leans into Buck when Buck’s finger hooks into a belt loop.

“Someone’s happy,” Buck murmurs.

Chris is standing by a couple of planet dioramas that are hanging from the ceiling, giggling, and waves at Buck. Buck returns the wave with his free hand, and Eddie almost can’t handle the softness on his face. It doesn’t take long for Buck to peel away, phone out to no doubt snap pictures, and Eddie heads for the front desk, smiling at the clerk, and beginning the check-in process.

By the time Eddie’s got the key in hand, Buck and Chris are done with looking around the lobby and come up behind him. Eddie waves the keycard in front of Buck, surprised. "The clerk said our requested room's on the first floor?"

"Yeah," Buck says, his cheeks going a little pink. "Easier for Chris if we don’t have a long way to walk and stuff, right?"

Eddie's chest tightens and he drops his gaze to Chris in lieu of saying something to Buck. He doesn’t know what might come out of his mouth. "Mijo? You ready?"

Chris nods, grinning, and Eddie can't remember the last time he's seen such happiness in his son. “Did you see those, Dad? Can you believe we’re gonna see actual rockets tomorrow!”

Talking a mile a minute, Chris leads the way down the corridor, Buck slipping a hand into the back pocket of Eddie’s jeans this time. Eddie gives Buck a quick half smile, trying not to take note of everyone that stares at them with just a hint of judgement.

“Fuck ‘em,” Buck says, expression soft and beautiful. Eddie’s breath catches every time and he still doesn’t know how to make it stop.

Eddie opens his mouth, closes it. He reaches around to pull Buck’s hand from his pocket, but when Buck’s face starts to fall, he tangles their fingers together, pulls him close. “Prefer it this way.”

Buck’s smile is blinding, and Eddie has to duck away. He finds it hard, sometimes, to be as open and affectionate as he wants to be. Buck says he doesn’t mind, but Eddie does; he wants to be able to show off that of everyone he can have, Buck’s chosen Eddie. He’s so distracted with his thoughts that he doesn’t realize they’ve arrived at the rooms.

“Which one are we, Dad?”

“104,” Eddie says quickly, and Chris waves him towards a pale blue door. Apparently all rooms are decorated with space-related items and Eddie isn’t sure he’d have chosen the hotel if he’d found it, which is why Chris is so much better than him. When he pushes open the door, waving both Chris and Buck before him, he raises his eyebrows as he takes a look around. “Wow.”

The room itself is minimal but nice. Apparently they got pluto — “I’m glad they kept it in,” Chris is saying, “because Plutos the best planet!” — which Buck informs him is probably just because they haven’t redecorated yet.

“Though,” Buck muses as they walk through the room, “it was declassified in 2006 and some of this furniture looks new. Maybe they’re making a statement.”

Eddie snorts, mostly because Buck’s looking mildly outraged, but also because he can’t help himself when Buck comes out with a random piece of information. Eddie’s fairly sure Chris is working on archaeology related themes because there are a ton of books lying around the house and Buck’s spent a small fortune on excavating dinosaur kits. Buck retaining the knowledge isn’t something he considered, and he can’t help but be attracted to Evan Buckley smarts.

"Daddy, there's a pool!"

Eddie approaches Buck and Chris, who are at the balcony doors, and lets out a low whistler. The balcony patio is an enclosed area that backs onto the pool. A couple of the rooms on their side have the same balcony, so Eddie assumes it’s their disabled access area. Eddie looks at Buck, who shrugs with one arm, looking contrite, as if this is something he needs to be ashamed of.

"Why'd you choose this?"

Buck stares out after Chris, who's got the door open and is exploring their balcony area. "It's easier for Chris. I thought if he could see us from the pool, he'd be okay. He also has an escape route if he needs one."

Leaving their suitcases at the end of the bed, Eddie steps closer to Buck, slides a hand up his arm, pressing his fingers to the back of Buck's neck. "You're a good man, Evan."

"Shut up," Buck laughs, but he leans in to kiss Eddie.

"You'd do anything for that kid," Eddie says, sounding awed, but it's not like he's just discovered it.

Buck grins. "He's a part of you."

The words settle over Eddie and he watches Buck follow Chris out onto the patio. Resting his hands on Chris' shoulders, Buck leans down and whatever he says makes Chris giggle. Eddie doesn't know what to do with the emotions raging over him, and he folds his arms across his chest, thinks of the conversation he needs to have with Chris, and smiles softly.

They spend the rest of the afternoon acclimatising to the hotel, and despite Chris wanting to get out and go to the Space Center already, it takes the combined effort of both Eddie and Buck to convince him to eat dinner, go to bed early, and they can get out super early in the morning. Chris isn’t convinced, eyes both of them warily, but he reluctantly agrees. Eddie knows as soon as they’ve eaten, Chris will start to flag, so he’s content to navigate the current scepticism.

“I’ll go grab us a table,” Buck says, eyeing Chris’ sad face and giving Eddie a bright smile. “Good luck here!”

“My son when he’s being difficult,” Eddie mutters, raising an eyebrow.

Buck flashes another smile and laughs as he backs out of the room. Asshole.

“Did I do good, Dad?”

“You did perfect, _mijo_ ,” Eddie says, patting the edge of the bed. Chris sits next to him, looking pleased with himself. Eddie’s glad Chris isn’t using his powers for evil against him — and instead, went along with Eddie’s plan. “I have a question I couldn’t ask with Buck around.”

“You want Buck to marry you.”

The words come out so matter-of-fact and Eddie is taken by surprise. He wonders how he ended up with such a smart, amazing child, and leans down, kisses the top of Chris’ head. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Abuela tells me all the time,” Chris says, staring at his knee and then back up at Eddie. “Especially when you and Buck are being _un gallina_.”

Eddie snorts despite himself, though he’s not surprised that Abuela’s saying things like that about them. In her defense, it took both of them a long time to get their heads out of their asses. He tries for a stern expression, though from the way Chris grins, he misses by a mile. “Let’s not copy anything abuela says about me and Bucky, okay?”

Chris pretends to think about it. “Do you think Buck knows what gallina is?”

“Probably not,” Eddie says with another laugh. “You can call Buck _gallina_ if you want. I’ll allow it.”

Another round of giggles, and then Chris is looking at him with a serious expression. “You can.”

“Can what?” Eddie asks, thrown for a moment.

“Ask Buck to marry you,” Chris says quietly. Eddie swallows, feels warmth flood his chest. “He’s already my dad and he lives with us now. I want — I want you to be happy, Dad.”

“I’m happy anyway, Chris,” Eddie says, because it’s kneejerk. He is happy, even if Buck says no, he’ll be happy (after he gets over the rejection) no matter what. “I don’t—”

Chris looks down at his knees again. “I know you were sad about Mom. Buck says you were afraid to let me see you be sad sometimes. It’s okay to be sad, but it’s okay to be happy as well.”

There’s a long pause because Eddie can’t make his voice work. When he does, he leans down, draws Chris into a hug. Chris burrows against him and Eddie’s so, so grateful he lucked out with Chris as his son. “I love you, Chris. So much.”

“I love you too.”

When Eddie pulls away, he grabs his wallet and second key card from the dresser. “Come on. We better get to the restaurant or Buck will think we’ve killed each other.”

Eddie’s right; when they finally head down the corridor, Buck’s anxiously sitting at a table, peering around the corner to see if they’re coming. Eddie snorts when Buck seems to visibly relax. “We’re alive, it’s okay.”

“Shut up,” Buck says good-naturedly. “You ready for dinner now, Chris?”

Chris nods, and Eddie can see the excitement he’s trying to contain. Eddie’s not sure how long this is gonna last, but he really doesn’t want Buck to find out before he’s ready, so he gives Chris a look, and Chris smiles back, but at least stops looking like he’s going to burst out with the news.

“I was thinking,” Buck says, tapping a brochure on the table beside him. “This hotel has a kid’s club and rumour has it they even have a space history center in the hotel!”

“Can I see?” Chris asks, grabbing the pamphlet. Buck leans over to show him and Eddie tries not to interject, worried about sending Chris to a kid’s club. Everyone at the hotel is vetted probably, but that doesn’t make it easier. “Wow, Bucky, this looks so good!”

Buck nods, lifts his eyes to Eddie’s face, and the smile slides right off of his. Eddie feels guilty, aiming for a smile and reaching for Buck’s hand, but he can see Buck’s happiness dim. “Buddy, we should order dinner!”

If Chris picks up on the tension, he doesn’t say anything, just happily orders his meal. While they’re waiting, Chris asks if he can grab some crayons for the colouring competition the hotel is running, and Eddie nods. Buck’s watching Chris like a hawk, and Eddie squeezes his hand.

“I’m not mad.”

Buck shrugs. “It’s okay. I just thought—”

“Buck, me struggling with Chris wanting to do things without me is never going to be on you.” Eddie ducks down, catches Buck’s eye. Buck looks away from Christopher and must see what he needs to. “I’m grateful you thought of it. He’ll love it.”

Nodding, Buck leans over, kisses Eddie quickly, then goes back to watching Chris. “It helps that we can have the day to ourselves. In that huge king bed.”

Eddie almost smacks his knee on the table when he jerks at that mental image, but Chris returns before he can say anything. “I hate you.”

“I know,” Buck says, laughing, and tells Chris to hand over some crayons; they have a competition to win. Eddie deliberately doesn’t mention that Buck helping is against the rules; he’s always going to be weak to the way Buck treats Chris.

Later that night, when Chris is already in bed and Eddie and Buck are getting ready for the same, Buck tugs Eddie between his legs. Eddie rests his hands on Buck’s shoulders. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Buck says quietly. He’s got one hand on Eddie’s hip, the other fisted in Eddie’s shirt and he tugs him down, kisses him softly. “I love you.”

Eddie laughs gently, hand running through Buck’s hair, free from gel and ridiculously fluffy. It gets worse when he wakes up, but Eddie loves it; soft and beautiful, just like his ridiculous boyfriend. “I love you too. You going soft on me, Buckley?”

“Only here,” Buck says, without shame. He tugs on Eddie and it’s awkward for a moment, before Eddie’s straddling Buck’s legs, Buck holding him in place while he kisses him. Everything narrows down to this moment, and Eddie’s breathless for too many reasons when they part. Eddie wishes he could be as soft as Buck whenever he wants. He tries, but there’s so much of him he keeps apart. It’s something he knows he has to change, especially if he’s going to propose.

“Buck,” he starts.

Buck looks at him, mouth in a soft smile, and he moves his hands to the back of Eddie’s head, thumbs brushing over Eddie’s cheekbones. He can be ridiculous sweet and it makes Eddie’s chest hurt. “You don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with, Eddie. I know it all anyway.”

“You don’t,” Eddie says, just as quietly. “Some things I just can’t—”

“There’s no wrong way to do this,” Buck tells him. It’s bullshit because Eddie’s got a failed marriage that says there is, but he trusts Buck more than anybody else on the planet, and he nods, resting his forehead against Buck’s shoulder. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready. If you’re never ready, that’s okay too.”

Eddie breaths out a shaky breath and tries to believe it.

“I think my feet are actually going to fall off,” Buck complains, falling face-first onto the bed.

Eddie snorts, exchanging a look with Chris, who huffs. “Bucky, it wasn’t even that much walking.”

“Not for you,” Buck says, voice muffled by the pillows. “I think I remember carrying you a lot.”

“Not a lot,” Chris says petulantly. He rests his crutches against the wall and sits on the edge of his bed, already spilling the contents of his bag onto the bed. Buck went crazy in the gift store, as usual, and Eddie’s gonna have nightmares about the amount of shelves he’s putting up in Christopher’s room when they get home.

Eddie runs a hand over Buck’s hair, scratching lightly. “I’ll order room service. You up for a movie night, Chris?”

Chris nods. “Can I pick?”

“Duh,” Buck says, finally lifting his head, pressing into Eddie’s touch. “Your dad picks movies as well as he cooks.”

“Hey now,” Eddie says, mock-seriously. “I have good movie taste!”

“Sure,” Buck says, drawing out the word. Chris laughs and Eddie leans down, tickles Buck’s side, who laughs, tugging at Eddie until he hits the bed next to Buck. “Unfair.”

“If you weren’t so mean,” Eddie pouts.

Chris sighs, “Ew,” then they start kissing, but Eddie doesn’t care. He keeps a hand on the back of Buck’s head, kisses him slow, soft, Buck’s hands hot on his hip. Buck pulls back, kisses him a couple of times. Eddie brings Buck closer, hips lining up, but Buck keeps a hand on his chest.

“Tomorrow,” he promises, with one last kiss. “I promise.”

Eddie drops back to the bed and sighs. It’s not often they have to worry about things like this; Chris has regular sleepovers and nights out with Abuela and Tia Pepa both. Holidays, Eddie thinks, are fucking annoying. Not that he doesn’t love having Chris around on them, but for one night?

“Order room service,” Buck says, tapping Eddie’s leg. Eddie reaches for the phone, watching as Buck leans down to whisper something in Christopher’s ear.

Dinner comes not long after and the three of them spread out on Chris’ bed, the food between them. Eddie tries to keep to house rules even on vacation, but he doesn’t fight when Buck makes the suggestion. Chris spent the day listening and being good about where he could and couldn’t go at the museum, and Eddie’s content with giving him a treat.

“Where are we going tomorrow, Dad?”

“Kid’s club tomorrow!” Buck says, nudging Chris gently.

Eddie holds his breath; it’s not that he’s concerned about sex with Buck — even though he’d like it — but he wants Chris to enjoy himself. If he doesn’t want to go to the kid’s club, they’ll have to figure something else out; maybe move when they go to the Center earlier than they planned.

“Yes,” Chris says, putting Eddie’s fear to rest. “Will Paul be there?”

“Paul?” Eddie asks.

“Dad,” Chris says on a whine. “I knew you didn’t listen.”

Buck’s smirking at him. “Paul’s the kid from last night, Eddie.”

It takes Eddie a moment. There had been a kid in the restaurant sitting on the next table over. He and Chris had been talking the entire time. “I don’t know. You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“I guess,” Chris says slowly. “I hope we get to make space rockets.”

Eddie snorts. Of course he does. So many arts and crafts happen in Eddie’s kitchen that he’s started storing supplies in one of the cupboards in there. It saves Buck having to buy more when Eddie can’t remember where he stored the last lot. “Whatever it is will be fun, buddy.”

Chris frowns. “What will you and Buck do?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Buck says, eyes heated. Eddie takes a bite from his burger, meeting Buck’s gaze with one of his own. He thinks about pressing Buck against the bed, devouring his mouth and sliding his hands up under Buck’s shirt.

“So, buddy,” Buck says, a little too loud. It snaps Eddie out of his thoughts and he chokes, takes a sip of his drink. “How about we clean up here and get some pajamas on? We’ve got time to start one of your kits, I think.”

Eddie’s not sure they have supplies for it, but Chris lights up and enthusiastically agrees.

“We can do the plastic bits,” he says, as he heads for his suitcase. Buck rolls his eyes, and Eddie opens his mouth to tell Chris to clear up first, but Buck shakes his head. “Right?”

“Sure we can,” Buck agrees. He leans in, kisses Eddie’s cheek. “Just this once.”

It’s a phrase he still says at home sometimes and despite his own misgivings, Eddie can’t bring himself to say anything different. Eddie waves off Buck when he tries to help with cleaning up; he’s still eating anyway, and Chris is already calling for Buck, telling him to get changed too. Eddie smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Buck laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know,” Eddie says, and starts gathering up what’s left of the food, dusting down the sheets.He feels sorry for whoever cleans the rooms and makes a face, knows how much he hates it when he’s on cleaning duty at the station. By the time he’s done, and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands, Chris and Buck have both changed. Eddie leans against the wall with his arms folded, watching both of them start to tip out one of Chris’ boxes onto the small table in the room.

Sometimes, Eddie can’t believe he’s so lucky. Buck throws his whole self into everything Chris wants to do. If it’s making slime, he’ll research the best method and find the safest way. If it’s learning to skateboard, Buck researches until he finds a CP friendly way. If it’s going on holiday to Florida, he’ll find the best hotel that caters to Christopher’s needs. Eddie doesn’t know what to do with it sometimes, the sheer love and affection that Buck holds for Eddie’s son—that he holds for Eddie.

“Dad!”

Eddie snaps out of his thoughts to find both Buck and Chris watching him. Chris looks put out, but Buck’s laughing at him, he can tell. “Sorry, Chris. What’s up?”

“You have to pick the movie,” Chris says with a deep sigh. “Buck says we have to let you.”

“So gracious,” Eddie mutters, flipping Buck off behind Chris’ back when Buck blows him a kiss. Asshole. “I’ll try and find something.”

It doesn’t take long, of course, for Chris to move from making his kit, to migrating next to Eddie on the bed. Buck clears up and joins them, Chris settling between them, and his arm over Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie leans into his touch, always nervous to let himself take, but Buck responds every time. He plays with the hair at the base of Eddie’s neck and Eddie lets out a soft noise. He wants. Trying to remember his son is between them, he digs his fingers into his thigh. It’s been three days. That’s not even a lot. Eddie’s gone longer, especially on difficult shifts, but when Buck’s _right there_ —

“Alright?” Buck asks quietly.

Eddie looks down to see Chris sacked out against Buck, his hand on Buck’s stomach. “Yeah. We should move him.”

Buck watches him for a long, uncomfortable moment, and then nods, leaning in to kiss Eddie. “Go wash up in the bathroom and get changed. I’ll sort Chris out.”

Eddie nods, waits until Buck’s cradling Chris in his arms and rolls off the side of the bed. He pauses long enough to grab some shorts and closes the door behind him. He doesn’t usually because he likes to hear what’s going on, but Eddie needs a moment. There’s a part of him that wants to propose as soon as he steps out of the room. He wants this as permanent. Not that he thinks it wouldn’t be if he doesn’t propose, but he wants to try. Buck’s—well he’s the love of Eddie’s life. Here, in the privacy of his bedroom, he can admit that. Saying it out loud is the problem.

“I love Evan Buckley,” he says, watching his mouth form the words, the smile on his face. He looks—happy. Eddie stares at himself, then at the water in the sink, then back up to his face. Nothing’s changed, he’s still happy. Eddie’s never liked what he sees staring back at him but in that moment, he thinks maybe he could. That’s because of _Buck_.

When he’s done and eases open the door, Buck’s sitting on the bed. “Sorry.”

Buck’s smile is wide and he leans in, kissing Eddie’s forehead. “I’ll be right out, okay?”

“Maybe we could sit on the porch?” Eddie asks, uncertain.

Watching him carefully, Buck doesn’t hesitate; he nods. “It’s a nice night. We should.”

Eddie can’t sit still and wait; he takes two beers from the mini fridge, slides open the patio door. There’s a slight breeze, but not enough to disturb Chris if they leave it open. Eddie checks on him once, brushing a light kiss over his head, and then steps out onto the patio. There’s a loveseat against the wall and another that backs on to the pool. He chooses that one, resting the beer on the small table.

“Wow,” Buck says, and when Eddie looks up, he follows Buck’s gaze. The sunset is beautiful. The view is breathtaking, and Eddie means Buck too, he realises. He’s getting ridiculous with this, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s been afraid of love for so long, of risking his emotions and his _son_ on someone else. Buck isn’t just someone else; he’s _Buck_ , Eddie’s best friend and the one person in the world Eddie trusts implicitly. He’d give Chris, the best thing in his life, to Buck without question. Has, and will, time and again.

“You okay?” Buck asks, a hand on Eddie’s arm.

“Marry me,” Eddie says, wanting to capture this moment; Buck haloed by the Florida sun, palm trees jutting above the hotel line, and their son sleeping feet away.

Buck’s eyes widen, breathing in sharply. He doesn’t say anything and Eddie can feel worry gnawing at his edges, but Buck touches a hand to his face, touches their foreheads together. His other hand is on Eddie’s waist, bringing him closer. “Yes.”

“You’re not,” Eddie starts, but he doesn’t know what he’s asking. He doesn’t want to ruin it.

“You’re it for me, Eddie.”

“I didn’t do this right the first time,” Eddie admits, struggling with the words but needing to say them. When Buck opens his mouth to reply, Eddie squeezes his hip and Buck closes it. “I love you. I want this. Always.”

“You have it.” Buck’s tone is firm, sure, and Eddie lets out a breath, feels Buck’s hand on the back of his neck. They move into a kiss that just _is_. No heat, no pressure, a press of lips; a promise, just like Buck’s words.

They move to the loveseat and Eddie stretches out, Buck's arms over his shoulder, Eddie’s cheek against Buck's bicep. He's comfortable here, in this space, tracing Buck's ring finger.

"I can't wait," Buck whispers, kissing the shell of Eddie's ear. "You sure you wanna do this again?"

"With you? Always," Eddie says. It comes out easy, truthful, and he tightens his grip on Buck's hand. "You and Chris are the only things I'm ever sure about."

There's a subtle shift in Buck, his body trembling, and Eddie knows it's from emotion. He kisses the curve of Buck's bicep, too comfortable to move, so he gives Buck a moment.

"I love you," Buck whispers against his temple. "I don't think you know how much."

"I do," Eddie promises.

They’re woken the next morning by Chris yelling, “Kid’s club!”

Eddie groans, burrows into the gap between his pillow and Buck’s. Buck’s half-splayed on top of him, a line of heat along Eddie’s back, and he lets out a breath, glad the pillows are hiding his grin.

“Morning, buddy,” Buck says around a yawn. “You ready to get dressed?”

“Yes!” Chris cheers, and sits on the edge of the bed close to Eddie. “Dad! Come on.”

“I’m up,” Eddie says, voice muffled by the pillows. When he lifts his head, he can see Chris’ judgmental eye. “What?”

Buck’s moving from the bed, ghosting a kiss across Eddie’s shoulder, and heading for the bathroom.

“Did you do it yet?”

Eddie can’t keep the stupid grin from his face as he remembers asking Buck, Buck’s answer. He nods, throat thick with emotion, and Chris cheers again, throwing his arms around Eddie’s neck. It’s an awkward hug, but Eddie moves them around easily enough, laughs gently. “You happy?”

“Yes,” Chris says.

“Why are we cheering?” Buck pokes his head around the door.

“I’m calling Abuela! She’s gonna be so excited to know you’re getting married!”

Buck’s face goes an interesting colour and Eddie snorts. “Slow down, _mijo_. Let us get used to it first, okay?”

Chris sighs. “Abuela will be happy.”

“I know she will,” Eddie says.

“You can call her,” Buck says, a little louder. He’s not pale, but smiling widely. _Beaming_ , Eddie thinks. “How about we FaceTime her in about a half hour?”

Chris looks at the clock. Eddie knows he’s working out times and whether they can fit it in before the kid's club starts.

“I promise you won’t be late for the club,” Buck says.

“Okay.” Chris’ faith in Buck will never not get to Eddie.

Eddie’s chest is tight, he stares at his son and fiance—fiance!—and doesn’t think his life can get any better than this; except, perhaps, actually sliding a ring on to Buck’s finger and saying _I do,_ surrounded by their friends and family. “I love you.”

Chris rolls his eyes, but Buck answers Eddie’s smile with one of his own. “I love you too.”

“Love each other later, breakfast!”

Buck laughs, sweeps Chris into a hug, and Eddie’s happy, really happy, so much that he climbs out of bed, wrapping around both of his boys.

 _This is it,_ he thinks, his present, his future, his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
